<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loyalty [Donald Na and Kingsley] by Shuichi_Akai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416305">Loyalty [Donald Na and Kingsley]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai'>Shuichi_Akai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weak Hero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weak Hero (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, M/M, Manhwa, Romance, Weak Hero - Freeform, Webtoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Akai/pseuds/Shuichi_Akai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they first met, Kingsley had always been by Donald's side.</p><p>Snapshots of Moments Throughout Kingsley and Donald's Friendship<br/>[Can be considered either bromance or romance]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Na &amp; Kingsley Kwan, Donald Na/Kingsley Kwan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weak Hero [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Initial Meeting [Kingsley's Side]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kingsley's POV</b>
</p><p>"Here," </p><p>The child hid behind the tree, as if being out of sight meant that he wasn't there at all and that his previous sighting had magically been forgotten.</p><p>What a weird kid. He's obviously hungry. His cheeks are hollow and he's bone skinny. His skin is pale and his light colored hair is a dirty, disheveled mess. He probably hasn't eaten in a while, so why wasn't he taking the sandwich?</p><p>The boy seemed to be around the same age as me, eight years old. My parents had allowed me to go to the park because it was the weekend. If it were a weekday, I would have been trapped inside my house and forced to constantly study. It was suffocating.</p><p>While sitting on a bench and preparing to eat some sandwiches I had bought, I had noticed that someone was watching me. That was when I had seen this boy.</p><p>"Take it," I insisted and took a step towards him.</p><p>The boy flinched and let out an animalistic growl. He wanted to scare me off. I'll admit, I was a bit startled, but I didn't run away. With how skinny and malnourished he was, I could easily take him on.</p><p>As I got closer, I noticed the multiple cuts and bruises that littered his small frame. His clothes were also ragged and torn with several holes. Why didn't his parents take him to the doctors, or at least applied first aid to his wounds? Why didn't his parents feed him anything? Why didn't they get him new clothes?</p><p>I glanced at my watch. I had to start heading home. If I don't get home in time, my parents will get angry and my cage will get even smaller. I grabbed his wrist and placed my unopened sandwich in the boy's hand. I would be eating dinner soon anyway, so it didn't matter. Besides, the boy could use it more than me.</p><p>
  <b>So this is my own take on Donald and Kingsley's backstory. I'm not good at writing people in-character so there will probably be OOC at times. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The chapters will be short snippets of their lives. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>In this story, Kingsley comes from a family that is constantly pushing Kingsley to study and get high grades, even when he's only in elementary school.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I hope Kingsley gets more screen time in the Yeo-Il Arc.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Initial Meeting [Donald's Side]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My whole body hurts so much. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten in days. </p><p>I came to the park, hoping that there was some birthday party where I could steal a bit of food, but the place was mostly empty. It was only me and one other kid who looked around my age who sat on a bench.</p><p>I watched him from the safety from behind a tree. I envied him. He didn't have to worry about when his next meal will be. He doesn't have to worry about getting beaten up by people just because they found it fun. He doesn't have to worry about finding a dry place to sleep in the rain.</p><p>He took out a pair of sandwiches and my mouth began to water. My stomach let out a soft growl and I placed my hand against it, hoping that it would silence it. I wanted those sandwiches. But I knew I couldn't steal it. This boy was healthier and I was skinny and malnourished. He could easily overpower me.</p><p>"Here,"</p><p>The boy looked up and I instinctively hid completely behind the tree. I hope that he hadn't seen me. I meekly peeked back towards him and saw that he had stood up and was completely facing me.</p><p>"Take it," He took a step my way.</p><p>I flinched and growled, baring my teeth and trying to appear threatening. I didn't want him near me.</p><p>He was startled, but he didn't run away like I hoped for. Instead, he did the complete opposite; he came even closer. He stared at me for a while and ignored my glare. He glanced at his watch and all of a sudden, he grabbed my wrist, placed an unopened sandwich in my hand, and then left.</p><p>I watched as he disappeared out of sight. He had given me food, but why? Was it poisoned? I didn't trust it. Nobody would willingly give someone food without wanting anything in return. I should just throw it away.</p><p>My stomach let out another growl. I needed to eat. Screw this. I tore the wrapping off and took a big bite. I didn't care if it was poisoned. If it wasn't, then hurray, I won't starve to death for a day or two. If it was poisoned, then I guess I'll just die. Surviving each day was always a struggle and death would be a salvation.</p><p>
  <b><em>Loyalty </em>has a cover now!</b>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kingsley had ran away from home. His right cheek was red and swollen from being slapped by his mother. The reason for the hit? Kingsley got a B on a test instead of an A. His parents had been furious and sent him to his room to study. He wasn't allowed to play, to watch TV, to surf the internet, or to go out except for school. </p><p>Eventually, Kingsley couldn't stand it anymore and managed to sneak out through his window. He was tired of staying in that house. It wasn't home, it was just a prison of education. Because of his parents—no, they weren't parents. Parents loved their children. Those two weren't caregivers either as they did not care about Kingsley himself, but only about his grades. They were his jailers.</p><p>Kingsley had no friends to run to. Ever since Kingsley could read and write, he had been forced to focus solely on studying. His parents told him that friends were worthless and wouldn't help him get into a good university in the future. Outside of school, his time was filled with private tutors and cram schools. Kingsley was all alone with no one to turn to.</p><p>He eventually tired out from sprinting and decided to rest at the park. He slumped onto the bench and breathed heavily. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He was tired, so tired, of his life. He wasn't happy at all. </p><p>As if the world hated him, it began to rain.</p><p>For a few minutes, Kingsley just allowed the rain to fall onto him. He just wanted to rest for a moment.</p><p>
  <b>In the next chapter, Kingsley will meet up with Donald again.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reunion in the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald was curled up against a store with an awning. He shivered from the rain and the cold wind. His wounds stung and his wet clothes stuck to his skin. <em>'The world's not fair...'</em></p><p>He heard running footsteps and looked up to see the red-haired kid from a couple days ago fall into a puddle. Kingsley quickly got back up and rushed under the awning to also be shielded from the pelting rainfall.</p><p>Donald glared at the kid and couldn't help but feel anger. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home in your warm, cozy bed?"</p><p>"I wanted to get away from home," Kingsley said. "Why aren't you at your house?"</p><p>Donald became even angrier. "Shut up!" <em>'My house? Why the hell would I go back to my house!? It's not even </em>my<em> house! It's that bastard's house! If I go to his house, he'll just beat me until I'm unconscious!'</em></p><p>Kingsley's stomach let out a growl. He hadn't eaten dinner yet. "There's a convenience store nearby,"</p><p><em>'He's mocking me!' </em>Donald turned away from him. <em>'It's obvious that I don't have money! I knew it! He's the same as everyone else! He wants me to make a fool of myself at the convenience store!'</em></p><p>Kingsley stood up and was about to run in the rain again. He paused and look towards Donald. "Aren't you coming?" <em>'He's hungry too, isn't he?'</em></p><p>"Just go without me!" Donald snapped.</p><p>Kingsley stared at Donald for a moment but then left. <em>'What's with him?'</em></p><p><em>'He's like everyone else...' </em>Donald thought. <em>'He only wants to insult me and beat me up. Nobody wants to help a street rat,'</em></p><p>The memory of Kingsley gave him a sandwich came to mind.</p><p>
  <em>'He gave me food back then. I didn't get sick so it wasn't poisoned. I was able to eat that day because of him. If I hadn't eaten anything, I would've surely starved to death,' </em>
</p><p>XXX</p><p>Donald heard footsteps running through the rain once more and watched as Kingsley plopped back down beside him with a small plastic bag. Donald turned away. <em>'So he's going to eat right next to me? Couldn't he have gone to a different store awning? There's a few near the convenience stores. I hate the scent of food but not being able to eat it,'</em></p><p>"Here," Kingsley offered a steamed bun to him.</p><p>Donald didn't immediately take it, thinking he had misheard. <em>'There's no way he'd offer me food. Before, he offered me since he was going home later on and was going to have dinner. Since he wanted to get away from home, I doubt he'd share his food with me,'</em></p><p>Kingsley tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, you should eat something,"</p><p>Donald was now facing him with shock. <em>'He's actually offering me food?' </em>Since Kingsley hadn't poisoned him last time, he accepted the steamed bun. It was nice to eat warm food. It had been so long since he had eaten anything that wasn't cold. It felt more filling in his belly than the old, cold foods he had eaten before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Arguments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, both boys fell asleep under the awning. They huddled together for warmth, though that did little against the cold winds. Donald found some mostly dry newspapers that he draped over the two of them.</p><p>But Donald was confused as to why Kingsley didn't return home. Kingsley <em>did </em>have a home, he just didn't want to go back. It irked Donald, but Donald knew that there were some homes that many would run away from. Donald himself had run away from his abusive father. He had also seen the slap mark on Kingsley's cheek, though there were no other physical signs of abuse.</p><p><em>'It must be the </em>start <em>of physical abuse then,' </em>Donald concluded. <em>'If my mother had left her husband after the first attack and ignored his apologies, she and I would be living happily together,'</em></p><p>"Hey," Kingsley asked. "Where are your parents? Why didn't they feed you or take you to the doctors? You have a lot of cuts and bruises,"</p><p>"My mom's dead," Donald mumbled. <em>'I refuse to call her husband my father,' </em>"I could say the same to you. Shouldn't your parents be feeding you and sheltering you from the rain?"</p><p>"They don't care about me," Kingsley claimed. "They only care about my grades,"</p><p>Donald's tone became cold. "<em>That's </em>why you ran away? Because you didn't feel like they cared about you?"</p><p>"They slapped me for not getting an A!" Kingsley pointed at his cheek.</p><p>"My 'father' beat me and my mother daily for no reason at all!" Donald snapped. "He just hated us because we existed! I would be fine living your life if all I had to do was get high grades! At least I wouldn't be living on the streets!"</p><p>"I had no freedom!" Kingsley argued. "My entire life was eating, studying, and barely sleeping!"</p><p>"Someone like you won't survive on the streets," Donald said before leaving, not caring if it was still raining.</p><p>
  <b>How long do you think Kingsley would last on his own?</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stay By My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donald was pissed off at Kingsley. <em>'He was born into a family with enough money to live comfortably! He always had a warm bed to sleep in each night! He always had hot meals every day! He always had new clothes to wear! He's so spoiled! He's so ungrateful!'</em></p><p>As much as Donald was angry at Kingsley at the moment, he had enjoyed Kingsley's presence and the companionship he provided. </p><p><em>'Ungrateful...' </em>Donald thought back to the warm steamed bun Kingsley had offered him. <em>'Maybe I was a little ungrateful too. He didn't have to help me, but he did,'</em></p><p><em>'Freedom...I guess living without freedom isn't living at all,' </em>The thought of being trapped in a cage, although having all basic necessities met, wasn't as pleasant as he initially thought it to be.</p><p>"Hah..." Donald scratched at his head in irritation. He was used to feeling these emotions. </p><p>XXX</p><p>"Help!"</p><p>The voice was faint, but Donald's sharp ears heard it. He <em>recognized </em>the voice too. It belonged to Kingsley.</p><p>Donald jumped up and sprinted in the direction of his friend. Kingsley was getting ganged up on by a a group of middle schoolers. Donald, despite knowing the odds were against him, jumped into the fight and did his best to defend Kingsley.</p><p>In the end, the two elementary schoolers were no match for the much older and bigger kids. They were left, covered in fresh injuries and blood, in the pouring rain.</p><p>"Hey," Donald spoke up. "I don't think I ever got your name,"</p><p>"K-Kingsley," The boy stuttered. <em>'It hurts so much! How is he so calm about this!?'</em></p><p>"Kingsley, I'm Donald," He introduced himself. "Do you really not want to go home?"</p><p>"No," Kingsley shook his head. </p><p>"Even after experiencing your first night in the streets?" </p><p>Kingsley winced as the rain stung his wounds. "I don't want to go back home. I know living on the streets won't be a walk in the park, but I don't want to go home and be forever trapped in a cage,"</p><p>"Then promise me this," Donald held up a pinky. "Promise me that you'll always stay by my side," <em>'Although I've always lived on my own and never had a need for friends or would trust anyone, there's a first time for everything,'</em></p><p>Kingsley interlocked his pinky with Donald's. "I promise,"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>